El Reflejo de la Luna
by Addict Livre
Summary: Y luego entra en escena el hombre de verdad, fuerte hasta el extremo de la debilidad, que cae víctima de sus encantos de sirena y olvida los lazos del hogar, los resultados normales, y solo goza de la sonrisa de la amada. [El siguiente fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina]


Es un honor participar Delta-sama, es primera vez que escribo algo de este genero, me inspire en varias frases de autores como: Gastón Leroux, Manuel Mujica Láinez, Madonna y James Joyce**  
**

**Autor: **Hina Music

**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

_El siguiente fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina"_

**Advertencia:** (Horror, Trágico)

**Personajes:** NarutoxHinata.

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**El Reflejo de la Luna**

"**Ten cuidado con tus sueños: son la sirena de las almas. Ella canta. Nos llama. La seguimos y jamás retornamos"**

**-Gustave Flaubert-**

**.**

**.**

El escepticismo es el aliado de un buen marinero, quizás fuera porque no creía en absurdas leyendas que rodaban al inmenso océano.

Sintió ondear su melena rubia el viento se le aventaba en el rostro sudoroso, estaba encimado en su búsqueda de la Isla esperanza, que poseía tesoros inimaginables y joyas preciosas, nada evitaría que llegara a su destino.

Naruto Uzumaki no era ningún marino supersticioso pero se encontraba cerca de las Islas del mediterráneo, por ahí rodaban la leyenda de una mujer que llevaba a la perdición a los viajeros, decían que su dulce voz les hacía perder el sentido hasta llevarlos a desaparecer en la eternidad.

Su más fiel almirante se acercó tocándole el hombro, ese robusto hombre de cabello castaño con rostro maduro y salvaje, en esa ocasión se mostraba nervioso al verse cerca de la isla de la perdición como la nombraban.

–Capitán, deberíamos alejarnos de aquí pronto llegaremos al lago de la muerte, ahí hábitat la destrucción encarnada mujer, se lo suplico abandonemos este rumbo- imploro haciendo una reverencia, buscando la clemencia de ese rubio imponente.

Naruto miro a su acompañante con compasión, seguro había caído en las cavilaciones de esas viejas que rumoreaban historias fantásticas sobre esos seres místicos llamados sirenas.

–¿Sabes lo que es una sirena?- pregunto intrigado el rubio, que se mantenía hipnotizado por el resplandor que emitía la pequeña isla que avanzaba a curso rápido.

Kiba Inozuka trago saliva ante tal pregunta, había escuchado miles de leyendas sobre esos seres mitológicos, se decían que poseían una belleza innata, su canto era tan sublimé que caías en una locura extrema y por ultimo su mirada era brillante que te llevaba hasta devorarte en lo profundo del océano.

–Es una mujer que conduce a los hombres a la muerte.-su garganta se tensó al pronunciar esa sentencia crucial, tembló al escuchar un canturreo leve provenir de la pequeña laguna situada en la isla.

Una carcajada sonara surgió en la garganta del capitán, continuo domando las olas para llegar a su destino.

–Solo son tontas supersticiones-se mofo entre risas, dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda de su colega que permanecía temblando.

El barco rodaba con calma por las olas escurridizas que lo tambaleaban, ya podían vislumbrarse la pequeña porción de arena de la isla, unos pasos más y estarían cerca.

El ambiente se llenó de música apenas tocaron el terreno Mediterráneo, Kiba se apresuró y tapo sus oídos, observo asustadizo a su capitán que no perdía de vista la neblina que se consumía en la noche, podía vislumbrar las venas de su cuello tensarse y su mirada se dilataba con el reflejo de la luna.

Naruto sintió algo reconfortante en su pecho, su corazón latía descarrilado esa voz angelical lo seducía a ir a su búsqueda, anhelaba conocer a la dueña de ese canto ancestral.

–Capitán…no se acerque al lago… y sobre todo, tápese los oídos si oye cantar a esa voz bajo el agua… no volverá usted a tierra- la voz de Kiba temblaba mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus orejas, su vida dependía de ello.

El hombre rubio se encontraba en trance había salido del barco, sin conciencia alguna caminaba directo a la atrayente laguna que se curveaba alrededor de la pequeña isla.

_**"Puedo ver tu dolor, puedo ver tu tristeza**_

_**Yo conozco el pasado, conozco la historia**_

_**Cuando la esperanza este desapareciendo**_

_**Créeme que ahí estaré"**_

La melodía se hacía nostálgica, y la letra fluye en el ambiente endulzando al condenado hombre que se encontraba a centímetros del agua cristalina.

Naruto observo fascinado a la mujer azabache que le dirigía esa mirada perlada llena de dulzura.

**_"Trata de olvidar, trata de perdonar_**

**_Trata de seguir adelante, trata de vivir_**

**_Cuando el dolor este gritando fuerte._**

**_Estaré despierta, para cuidar de ti"_**

Las manos pálidas se ondearon en el viento haciéndole señas a su futura víctima y su cabello cae majestuosamente cubriendo sus senos, la otra mitad de su cuerpo reposa dentro del agua.

–¿Quién eres?- pronuncio mecánicamente, acercándose más a ella, Naruto había caído bajo el hechizo de la perdición, y su almirante observaba aquel destino desde un lugar seguro.

–Hinata-se presentó sonriente, su rostro ovalado resplandeció bajo la luz de la luna llena, eso había terminado de inundar el alma solitaria de ese capitán que había crecido sin padres.

Y luego entra en escena el hombre de verdad, fuerte hasta el extremo de la debilidad, que cae víctima de sus encantos de sirena y olvida los lazos del hogar, los resultados normales, y solo goza de la sonrisa de la amada.

Ella continúo canturreando. Sus palabras se intensificaban con la canción provocando un sentimiento solido en el hombre que se encontraba absorto de sus verdaderos deseos.

**"_Seguir luchando todos los días, Toma mucho tiempo_**

**_Recuerda que sólo es parte de tu mente. Solo ven conmigo y cuidare de ti"_**

Se aproximó más al hombre quedando enfrente, alzo sus manos hasta el rostro masculino y lo acaricio con devoción, provocando que él se estremeciera relajando todo su cuerpo y cometiendo el peor error…dejarse llevar.

Ahí fue donde sintió su espíritu en calma, cayo junto con esa ninfa en el océano y se hundió.

Las burbujas escapaban de sus labios buscando oxígeno. La mujer lo abrazaba con fuerza, Naruto abrió sus ojos bajo el agua y observo con horror la cola larga de pez que ondeaba rítmicamente.

–No te preocupes nunca quitare mis ojos de ti-susurro armoniosa, rozo las marcas bigotudas del asustadizo hombre que buscaba desesperado el oxígeno.

Se calmó al escuchar esa tierna voz, sus manos le acariciaban con devoción las mejillas sonrosadas que iban perdiendo su color mientras se hundían en el profundo mar.

–Concilia el sueño ahora, voy a estar ahí cuando despiertes-canturreo melodiosa y en unos segundos poso sus labios sobre los de él, consumiéndolos en un deseo anhelante de amor.

La escena era trágica su ultimo respiro se lo había llevado esa mujer, había caído ferviente de pasión en su canto, cayendo al fin en los brazos de la muerte convertida en mujer.

Hinata consumía con fuerza al hombre, mordiendo parte de los agrietados labios de su víctima y llevando su cuerpo al abismo oscuro del océano.

La sirena continúa su viaje, moviéndose junto con la marea dejando atrás la vida de ese capitán, ella enarcada como cisne y arrepentida por merecer el castigo de los dioses no ser una mujer completa y no poder amar como es debido.

Su pecho arde al saber que ha devorado a otro víctima inocente, él la había cautivado, ahora lo lleva arrastras apoyando la cabeza del hombre en sus hombros.

–¿Has encontrado el amor?-esa voz resonó desde la luna, otra vez le hacia esa pregunta con desosiego, convocándole una tristeza que llevaba forrada en el alma.

Ella suspira porque presiente que nunca lo hallara, los hombres son inciertos y engañosos, algunos se ven sinceros. Pero solo son eso: hombres, y ella no puede amar a un hombre.

Ese era su castigo y debía aceptarlo, carga con el cuerpo inerte del rubio y se sucumbe a la superficie.

–Duerme ahora, intenta perdonarme- consoló al rubio con un fuerte abrazo, y finalmente con dolor anhelante hinco sus dientes afilados en el pálido cuello del hombre, el mar se inundó de sangre y ella desgarro la piel suave, sumergiéndose nuevamente del placer, degustándose de él.

El océano brilla tenue a la luz de la luna, buscando el consuelo del corazón herido de la sirena.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Reviews, piñas coladas o sirenas caníbales?**

**Nos estamos leyendo! **


End file.
